Outbreak
by ResidentOfCabin6
Summary: We thought it was a cold, then the flu. When she passed out from the fever, we worried, but the hospitals were full. Then came the hallucinations, and we panicked. Finally came the blood. Then she was gone, less than three days after the first sneeze. Under twenty-four hours later, my brother and I were officially orphans, like countless other families torn apart by the disease. AU
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, here I am with another "Chapter One" marked complete. Once again, I had an idea and I wanted you guys' feedback. You might say to yourselves 'Why get our hopes up if you won't continue?' but there's a reason here. When Family gets long enough that I don't feel the need to have it in the regular update spot or I feel the need to move on to a new story (though I'll still update Family from time to time), you'll probably have to choose between this story or the Web. Don't worry, though, Family will still be going for awhile.**

 **Also, I just really wanted your feedback on this idea because I thought it was really cool. So there's that. The stuff above is only my excuse for it, really. I, uh, hope you guys enjoy this prologue, and stay awesome.**

 **-ROC6**

 **-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

 _Here's the full summary:_

We thought it was just a cold. Then the flu. When she passed out from the fever, we got worried, but the hospitals were full. Then came the hallucinations, and we flat out panicked. Finally, came the last stage, the blood. Then she was gone, less than three days after the first sneeze. Under twenty-four hours later, my brother and I were officially orphans, our family gone, like what was happening to countless other families, torn apart by the disease. I don't know how Tyson and I haven't caught it, but I don't know how we're going to survive.

 **-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

 _Prologue_

I covered my step-father's body with a sheet, his salt and pepper hair mottled with dried blood, with more caked over his face and blooming out from under him on the sheets. I resisted the urge to lift the one over my mother. I knew what I would find if I did, I'd already memorized every detail, each thing that was different from four days ago, when she was laughing and baking blue cookies and teaching Tyson to tie his shoes. I missed her so much, and it had only been a day.

"Percy?" he called quietly from the doorway, where he'd been watching the whole thing.

I walked over and knelt down, embracing him in my arms, where he started to cry over what we'd just lost. Under twenty-four hours from losing one parent, we'd lost the other. We were orphans, now, and it stung. Our father died a few years back, and here we had just lost what we'd only just started to rebuild. But I had to be strong for Tyson.

"I know, buddy," I said consolingly, "It's gonna be alright."

But I didn't believe it for a second.

 **-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

My hand hovered over the knob, then dropped back to my side. The last of their dying groans had finally silenced. It was fitting, in a way. They were born within minutes of each other, it only made sense that they died together, too. I hadn't seen Bobby and Matthew face to face in over twenty four hours, not since the hallucinations started, and I'd been forced to leave their side when the screaming started. They'd attacked me, screaming I was a monster, like their mother used to when I was young. The scratch marks on my arm from where they scratched me were raised and red. By all laws of science, I should've been confined to my bed, joining them in a few hours, but I seemed to be immune. This disease took my family from me, and yes, as dysfunctional as we were, we were still family, took the families of countless others, and here I was, perfectly immune to the disease that was destroying our world.

I walked to my room after picking up the largest backpack we owned. It wasn't fair that I lived while so many others died. I packed some clothes, a sleeping bag, whatever could be useful. I shoved as much water as I could into my pack, and as many non-perishable food items as I could cram in it. It was thankful my step-mother had gone through a fitness phase a few years back, so we had hiking packs and camping gear lying around. After throwing in all the medical supplies I could carry, I was about to leave when I noticed a glint on the counter, a knife. I picked it up and slipped it in my pocket.

You couldn't be sure what's out there.

I stepped out of my childhood home, there was nothing left for me there. Everything was silent around me as I walked out of town, not even the cawing of a bird to break the heavy silence. I guess Eliot was right when he said, 'This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper.'


	2. Chapter One: Dying Breaths

**Smiley face for you guys, I really want to write this, so I'm going to write it now! I actually mapped out the plot and everything, which is more planning than I usually do. Frowny face, though, updates will be sporadic at best. I'm going to write this when I have time and inspiration, but Family is still prioritized for now, so... Yeah. I love feedback on things, so feel free to review or PM me. I hope you guys enjoy, and stay awesome. :)**

 **-ROC6**

The city was breathing it's dying breaths. I could hear it through the window.

"Can- Can you sleep in here again tonight?" Tyson asked timidly as I pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Of course, Buddy, I'll be in in a bit," I said, ruffling his hair like I always do before he goes to bed, "See ya later, Alligator."

"In a while, Crocodile," he murmured softly, and I could feel his wide doe-eyes on me as I blew out the candle and closed the door softly behind me.

Two days now Tyson and I had been on our own, and I still had no idea what to do. The city was dying, only holding on to life through the maybe dozen or so people that were immune to the disease. Sitting there, with my head buried in my hands, I heard it more then ever, and the silence weighed on me. It's the city that never sleeps, and here it is, silent as a grave. It wasn't safe for us here.

After a while I grew tired of brooding and planning and I felt my thoughts moving slower, like a thick syrup had been poured over my brain. With tremendous effort, I pulled myself to my feet, blowing out candles and grabbing the bundle of blankets I'd been sleeping in the past two nights and trudging through the apartment, holding my breath as I passed the door to my parents bedroom. I hadn't opened the door since- Since we were orphaned, but I knew I would have to soon, before the smell spread to the rest of the apartment.

As silently as I could, I eased open the door. I had no idea how long it had been since I tucked Tyson in to sleep, but I could tell he was still awake, even in complete darkness. Blindly, I fumbled my way to where I had been sleeping previously and spread out the blankets to the point where it was at least acceptable to sleep on them. As I lay there, I could feel a haze form over my mind as tendrils of sleep began to pull at my consciousness. All was peaceful and quiet for once, sleep pulling me into its welcoming arms with promises of a brighter real-

BANG!

I shot upright, looking around frantically even though I could tell it came from somewhere in the streets down below. My heart was racing.

"Percy?" I heard Tyson whisper scaredly.

"I'm here, Buddy," I whispered back.

"What was that?" He asked, and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Someone set off a firework," I lied.

"Oh," he said, sounding calmer than he had before, "Will they do it again?"

"No, Buddy," I said comfortingly, "Try to get some sleep."

"Okay," he whispered in response, softer than before, "Goodnight, Brother."

I waited in the dark until I heard his breaths slow into the peaceful rhythm of sleep before letting out a sigh. All traces of sleep had been erased from my mind by the gunshot, and, like the previous nights, it didn't seem like I'd be getting any anytime soon.

The sound of the shot still echoed in my ears as I planned our way out of the city. It wasn't safe here anymore, that much was clear.

 **-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

Two towns over from where I'd started, I was rummaging through store shelves. The popular foods like candy, ice cream, pizza and brownie mix were all gone, but there were still cans of beans, small hand-held coolers and other items that might actually be useful in the long run. I inspected the various items, settling for some non-perishable goods. There were plenty of foods and such still in the shopping centers, so I figured that, as long as it remained isolated, I'd stay in Parnsville for a few days, until I felt like I had to move on. People were violent nowadays, and you can't be sure who you can trust.

I trudged out of the abandoned supermarket into the ghost town. I'd been camping out in the local park. While I considered sleeping in one of the houses, it felt wrong to take someone else's house, especially if they were still inside. The morning air was crisp, and a few birds could be heard chirping as if they were desperate to break the silence. And yet, I was still wary. I hadn't seen any people since I left my home, but I'd seen evidence of them splattered about, and I didn't fancy meeting them.

There was a loud snapping sound, and I flinched, even if it was just the fallen branch I'd stepped on. I wanted to talk to someone, but I knew I'd be better on my own. It was the end of the world, and people were desperate. Who knew what'd they do.

I sat on a concrete bench, still damp with morning dew, and rummaged through my pack. I pushed aside the precious seed packets I'd gathered, instead opting to read one of the books on survival I'd stolen from the library. It mostly focused on recognizing edible plants and clean water, and I'm still not sure how long I was reading it, but by the time the loud roar pulled me from the book the sun was high in the sky and the heat had begun to set in.

Startled by the familiar sound, I fingered the knife looped in my belt as a shiny black Jeep pulled up in front of the supermarket I was raiding only this morning. I watched silently, afraid that if I moved I would be spotted, and I knew that wasn't good.

A couple climbed out of the car, both looking roughly nineteen. The boy was tall, with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He stood with a wary stance, hand resting by the holster strapped to his leg. The girl that stepped out with him, while she also seemed to be older than me, stood a couple inches shorter than me with short black hair, a leather jacket and a black graphic tee I couldn't read from here. She stood alertly, scanning both sides of the street, a bow and quiver slung over her shoulder. Her electric blue gaze locked on something in the vicinity of me, and I hoped I hadn't been spotted, as the bench I selected had a decent covering of shrubbery and underbrush. The seconds ticked agonizingly slowly.

After a moment she said something to her colleague, though I didn't dare breathe yet. He un-holstered his pistol, and though he did it clumsily, I could tell from his stance that he knew how to shoot it. The woman with the choppy hair and silver chains on her wrist turned back, and this time I was certain her gaze had locked on me.

"Come out, come out, Blondie," she said clearly, "And Luke here won't shoot."


	3. Chapter Two: Apocalypse Survivor

**No, I'm not dead, simply uninspired and loaded down with heavy coursework. Sorry. I swear I didn't mean to leave such a long gap between updates, even if this is updated randomly, but I really couldn't find the inspiration for the longest time, and I've had _a lot_ of homework recently. Sorry. In other news, my cast comes off today, but you don't care, probably. I want to update Family soon, if you read that, but, well, inspiration for that is kind of dead right now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and stay awesome.**

 **-ROC6**

"We're going on a trip, alright Tyson?" I said with a twinge of guilt, "And I need you to be strong, okay Buddy?"

He nodded vigorously, "Okay, Brother, I will be strong."

I smiled at him, hoping my guilt didn't show. Yes, we were going on a trip-and we weren't coming back. I felt bad about lying to him, but I knew he still didn't quite believe that we were never going to see Mom and Paul alive again, and he wouldn't want to leave them behind. But we needed to get out of the city. There had no apparent action since the gunshot two days ago, but that didn't quell my nerves.

"It'll be a long trip, though, so can you pack anything you might want to bring?" I asked him, and he scrambled to go pack the red Iron Man backpack I handed him. I sat down on the couch to wait. Last night I'd gone through everything we had, and crammed as much of it as I could into as many bags as I thought I could carry, including two backpacks, Paul's satchell, and the largest of my Mom's purses.. Soon Tyson was ready to go, and I smiled at him, and led him out the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," I told him, then stepped inside one last time to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I picked up the bag of skate gear I'd left on the counter, but I couldn't make myself leave. I looked around the living room one more time, talking in the faded walls, old couch and the countless pictures adorning every open space. I hesitated, then grabbed the many photo albums my mother had assembled over the years, silently thinking _screw practicality_ and shoving them wherever they would fit.

I then remembered Tyson waiting outside the door, and I quickly picked up the skate gear, stepping out the door, then hesitated closing it. I looked wistfully back at the living room, trying to save every detail in my memory, imagining my mother walking out of the kitchen and Paul knocking over the lamp again. I shut the front door.

Immediately, Tyson clasped my hand, and he brought a tired smile to my face, "Come on Buddy, let's go."

That was when it really struck me: Life as I knew it was over. I wasn't Percy Jackson: High Schooler anymore, I was Percy Jackson: Apocalypse Survivor.

 **-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

I pretended to drop my book in fright, pulling the knife out of my backpack as I did so. I looped it through my belt, but I hoped I wouldn't have to use it. I rose with my backpack slung over my shoulder and my book clenched in my hand. I walked wearily over to the couple.

The woman nodded her head to the man, "Alright, Luke, you can lower the gun now. Don't holster-"

"In case she's one of them, I know, I'm not stupid, Thals," he said with a charming grin.

"That's a matter of opinion," Thals said with a roll of her eyes, then she refocused on me, "Alright, we'll help you."

I was mildly confused, but I was careful not to let it show, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "I _said_ we'll help you."

My eyes narrowed, and her friend holstered his gun, "Thalia, you're doing it wrong."

He gave an easy smile to me, "What she means is that if you want to you can come with us. We're on our way to a safe haven we heard of on Long Island. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but it probably beats wandering out here alone."

I considered their offer, "Alright."

Thalia looked at me strangely, "Aren't you going to ask how you can trust us?"

"I already know," I said easily.

"But that's my favorite part, I wanted to lecture you about shooting you and stuff," she said frowning.  
"Thalia," her friend said condescendingly, "Not everyone needs it explained to them like you did."

She grumbled, and I held back a smile. I froze. A smile. I shouldn't smile. Not in a world where so many people were dead. It wasn't right that I could be alive and happy, I couldn't do that to all those people that weren't immune. I felt my expression harden, but neither Thalia nor Luke seemed to notice at the moment, what with their bickering.

Eventually he gave up on trying to quiet her and just leaned down and kissed her for a moment.

"Better?" he asked.

"Whatever," she muttered, but the heat from their argument was gone.

He rolled his eyes with a smile, then turned his gaze back to me, "Backpack?"

I hesitated, "I think I'd rather hang on to it for now."

His gaze darkened a fraction, but he said nothing, "Come on Thalia, let's get to work."

I watched as they worked seamlessly to check every corner and crevice of the store, occasionally finding something I missed that was worth taking up precious space in their car with.

Finally, they were ready to go, and Luke turned to me while Thalia revved the engine.

"Last chance," he said simply.

"I'll come."


	4. Chapter Three: Even in the Dark

**I warned you updates would be when I have time. Sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter lives up to your standards. I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out, and I believe it's a little longer than some of the other chapters of this story. So... there's that. Happy Thanksgiving, fellow Americans, and to everyone else, happy Thursday! I hope you guys enjoy, and stay awesome.**

 **-ROC6**

I was trying to keep us to small towns, where there'd likely be enough supplies to get by without as high of a chance of encountering other people with an immunity. I wanted to stay in civilization, though, because we needed to have access to food, as we could only carry so much. So naturally, when Tyson saw a forest and went all hyper asking if we could camp there, I objected. That was, until he pulled his baby seal face, the one I made the mistake of teaching him.

I checked our supplies, and made an executive decision that we could last a few days without another raid. The way his face lit up when I relented made the danger more than worth it. Which was how I ended up with a stick poking repeatedly-I winced, it poked me again-in the back. I fidgeted in the Superman sleeping bag I'd stolen from the most recent Walmart we'd raided, rolling over to watch Tyson. We'd decided to sleep in a clearing tonight, and I could see in the dim glow of the night sky that he was still wide awake, enraptured by the night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He started when I spoke.

Growing up in the city, we'd never really gotten to see the stars. Sure, I'd had the required astronomy unit in middle school, but we'd never been able to see them clearly.

He was quiet a moment, "Can you tell me about them?"

I paused, examining the sky, then I picked out one of my favorites, "Can you see the shape of a spoon?"

He searched where I was pointing, then nodded, and I continued, censoring the story a little, "That's Callisto. She was very beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that the king god himself spent some time with her. Later, Callisto had a son, and the queen god was jealous, and assumed her husband the king god had given it to Callisto, so she turned her into a bear to make her less beautiful."

I paused, even though he was enraptured in the story, and adjusted where I was pointing, "Can you see that little spoon near it?"

He nodded, "Good. That's Arcas, Callisto's son. He was hunting one day, and he saw Callisto. She was so happy to see her son, that she rushed up to him, forgetting she was a bear. Thanks to Hera, the queen god, he'd never met his mother, and shot an arrow at her, not realizing who she was. Zeus, the king god, saw this and stopped the arrow. He then turned Arcas into a bear so he could be with his mother. Then, he placed them in the sky so they'd never have to leave each other."

Tyson was silent for awhile. I thought he'd fallen asleep when he finally asked, "We're not seeing Mom and Mr. Dad again, are we?"

My throat tightened, "No Buddy."

I could just make out the nod of his head, like I'd confirmed his suspicions, "We're not going back."

"I-" I wanted to object, but we both knew that we probably would never go back to the city, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said softly, "I have you. You won't leave me, right brother? You'll stay with me like Callistro and Arctic, right?"

"Of course, Tyson," I promised, "You'll never have to worry. I'll be by your side."

He smiled, and his eyes drooped shut, like it had taken tremendous effort to remain awake as long as he had. It amazed me how even in the dark, when the world feels like it's ending, there are lights like Tyson to remind me of the good times. It brings a smile to my face.

"'Night, Tyson," I whispered, before sinking into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in awhile.

 **-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

I'd been traveling with Luke and Thalia for a few days, and for as much as they tried to hide it when I was nearby, I could tell there was something deeper than just being best friends going on between them.

I watched as Thalia walked into the K-Mart, then turned to Luke, who was fiddling with the engine, "How long have you known Thalia?"

He continued fiddling with the engine, "Oh, you know… A while…"

After tightening a few thing and slapping some parts, he asked, "Can you turn the key in the ignition?"

I did as instructed, and the Jeep's engine roared to life, "So what exactly is going on between you and Thalia?"

He closes the hood of the Jeep and sighs, "It's complicated."

I sigh, but let it go. I figure that if they want me to know, they'll tell me.

We sit on the curb together and wait for Thalia to finish up. I idly pull out my journal and start sketching, and Luke leans over to look at what I'm drawing.

"Wow," He breathes, "That's really good. You wanted to be an architect?"

"Mmm," I murmur, putting it down as a faint blush creeps up my neck.

He moves a little closer, and starts leafing through my journal, and I notice the way his brow furrows slightly as he pages through it.

"I was studying to be a psychologist," Luke says, putting down the journal, "I was home on a break when the Outbreak hit."

"Oh," I mumbled, then worked up courage and confidence that's a little more in character for me, "Why?"

He scooted away, and I frowned slightly, "It's complicated. My mom- Well, I didn't want anyone to grow up how I did. Still don't, for that matter."

I thought for a moment, figuring if he wanted to say more he would. He didn't.

"My mom was an architect," I said softly, and he looked at me curiously, as it was the first time I'd spoken of my background near him, "I discovered when I was young I had a passion for it, too. Then my mom left us, and I almost gave up on it, but it's my passion, and I couldn't stay away."

I hesitated, fortifying the walls that had started to come down, "My family went through some changes, and I guess I wanted to build something permanent, and maybe a part of me thought my mom would come back, though she can't now. She probably died in the Outbreak."

I stopped, glancing wistfully down at my notebook, then I watched his expression, gauging his reaction. I didn't want his pity. To my surprise, he didn't stay anything, just stared evenly back.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I didn't usually spill my soul to people like that, and I wasn't sure what caused it, but I was glad he seemed to understand.

We sat in silence for awhile, then he finally said, "Well, I don't know what all went on with your family, but Thalia and I didn't have the best families, either. Together, the three of us, we'll be a better family. I promise."

Thalia exited the K-Mart with a sack slung over her back like some sort of punk Santa Claus, an when she saw how close we were she came stomping down the street in her back military boots scowling as she went, "Luke, Annabeth!"

We scrambled to our feet, and I scooped up my notebook. I hadn't been with her long, but I already knew her well enough to know that I didn't want to be on the receiving end of her temper. Luke ran a hand through his hair.

"We're leaving," she announced, "Annabeth, you're in the back again."

I quickly followed her instructions, and she turned to Luke with a glare, "And _you._ You've got shotgun."

She slid into the driver's seat and slammed the door, and Luke groaned, and I could barely make out his mumbled comment of, "Not this again."


End file.
